


The B-Team

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family of Orientation, Frank (mentioned) - Freeform, Triple Drabble, past Laurel/Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He told me once he wouldn't kill me. Even if Annalise asked him to."</p>
<p>It shouldn't have been funny, but Laurel snorted. "That's love right there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B-Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> A little drabble of Laurel and Bonnie, set a year or so after the end of season 2. A response to FreshBrain's prompt on Tumblr: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

"I love him, you know." Bonnie clumsily splashed a few fingers of bourbon into her glass. "Not the way you love him."

"Then how?" Laurel reached for the bottle and topped off her own drink. Her blue eyes narrowed as she studied her drinking buddy's face. 

"He was... is... family. Or how I imagine family should be anyway." Bonnie kicked her feet up on the coffee table. "He told me once he wouldn't kill me. Even if Annalise asked him to."

It shouldn't have been funny, but Laurel snorted. "That's love right there."

"Hey. Don't make fun."

"Sorry. It's just... I wasn't expecting life to be as fucked up as it is."  Laurel shrugged. She watched Bonnie, searching her face and posture for any reaction at all, but the blonde was still, gaze focused on the bottom of her glass. 

"He's the closest thing I have to family and as soon as he left town, I put the moves on you."

Laurel reached out and tipped Bonnie’s chin up. Their eyes met and she smiled. “It took six months and I'm the one who kissed you."

"Doesn't matter. He's one of the only people who's ever made me feel safe.” Bonnie took a shaky breath. “And I hope he never comes back."

“I don't know what to hope for,” Laurel admitted.

"I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."

"That Frank will come reclaim me?"

"That he'll show up at my doorstep and wonder why I'm not happy to see him."  Bonnie frowned. "I know I'm the B team, Laurel."

"You know jack shit."

"He's in love with you. I'm in love with you. I love him, he said he wouldn't murder me. And you...."

"And I'm here tonight with you. So stop borrowing trouble and kiss me."


End file.
